


Valorous

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [81]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Courage, Depression, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: I wish that knowing why you hurt actually healed





	Valorous

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Valorous  
> Written October 1, 2017

_I wish_

 

That the words in my head

The words stoppered in my throat

Would spill out like I mean them to

Would tell the world my truth

Would be received like the representation of my soul that they are

 

_I wish_

 

That knowing why you hurt actually healed

That crying excised what caused the tears

That the good days lasted longer

That the bad days rushed on by

 

_I wish_

 

That hope didn’t splinter into pain

That anger purified instead of destroying

That seeing the way out actually meant going

 

_I wish_

 

That I could pause time and savor happiness

That those memories provided sustenance

 

_I wish_

 

That I could

                  b e l i e v e

what I

                 k n o w —

 

And that it could be enough


End file.
